<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Green Shirt by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942714">The Green Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss'>doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki thinks he is talking with Doumeki's grandfather. He is not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Green Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also available in portuguese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049005</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a pleasant night, of all the nights that Doumeki could have chosen to spend without sleeping that was one of the best, it was warm and there was a light breeze on the porch in front of his room where he was sitting at that moment staring at the sky . Although chosen was not exactly the right term since the reason he was still awake and would probably spend the rest of the night awake was to ensure that in case the idiot currently sleeping on his futon got sick in the middle of the night he would be wide awake to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watanuki passed out earlier that night after expelling the ayakashi from the house where they had been sent that day by Yuuko. Doumeki briefly considered taking him to a hospital to make sure everything was fine with him, but as soon as the idea occurred to him his cell phone rang and on the other side he found Yuuko saying that he didn't need to worry, that everything the unconscious boy needed it was a good night's sleep and since it was late the best thing to do would be to take him to sleep in the temple which was very close to the place where they were and that he could thank her later. The last comment made a certain suspicion appear in the back of Doumeki's mind, but he decided that the wisest thing would be to do what the witch said, it almost always was. Arriving at the temple he prepared the futon for Watanuki to sleep, took a quick shower, put on some more comfortable clothes and started his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after going to the porch he noticed a cigarette and a lighter left there by some temple goer and brought it to his lips and lit it. He didn't smoke often, but it seemed like the right night for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night" Watanuki said in a calm tone and sat down next to him on the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be strange enough for Doumeki, but then Watanuki smiled at him and he felt it was his duty to ask:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you all right ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really, your grandson was an asshole again today"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doumeki realised what was going on. Watanuki probably thought he was talking to his grandfather. He knew that the right thing to do in this situation would be to correct the mistake, but he hesitated. He knew that Watanuki behaved quite differently in the presence of other people, but knowing and seeing were two completely different things. There was something much less volatile there, as if he wasn't going to explode at any moment with the slightest provocation, not that Doumeki cared so much about Watanuki’s explosions but still the newness of the situation had a certain appeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than usual?" Doumeki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, his gluttony, lack of manners and insults to my person were basically the same but he did it again. Miss Yuuko asked him to accompany me on this stupid exorcism, and when I left the store there he was waiting for me wearing that stupid green shirt again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did his choice of clothing bothered you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he looks great in that color and the asshole knows it. Red looks good on him too, and black, he looks great in school uniform, I sometimes think that even if he was bad at sports, got bad grades and it wasn't part of the student council that he probably still would have his little fanclub just because of how good he looks in that uniform. But that can't be avoided, but the green shirt could and the asshole put it on anyway. And I'm pretty sure it's not even the right size anymore, everything that ungrateful bastard eats seems to instantly turn into muscle and his shoulders and chest are super toned lately, and with that stupid shirt I could see everything. He's trying to torture me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he just chose randomly, he probably didn't know it was going to cause this reaction in you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether he knows it or not it’s what he is doing. And I hate him for that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you could tell him that he's doing this to you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haruka-san, I already told you the gentle grandson of your memories is by no means the same jerk I have to live with every day. He's already so full of himself, can you imagine how he would feel if he knew that I like him that way? ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I imagine it would inflate his ego a bit, but it would also make him quite happy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... one day, in the very distant future if he ever becomes less of an asshole maybe I'll tell him"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what about the hum...torture?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm just going to have to learn to live with it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Doumeki said and took another drag on his cigarette and allowed a smile to appear on the corner of his lips with the confidence that Watanuki thinking he was his grandfather would not see anything strange about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Watanuki woke up to the smell of hot coffee and Doumeki saying:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wake up, it's almost time to go to school"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine" he said, opening his eyes and sitting on the futon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watanuki stretched and took the cup of coffee that Doumeki had brought to him, full of rage noticing that once again the jerk was wearing the green shirt. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>